Career and love
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Naruto dkk baru aja lulus sekolah kecantikan! Mereka dapat tantagan untuk bersaing dengan kelompok beautician lainnya untuk ketemu Daniel Radcliff ? ! Mau tau kelanjutannya? baca aja! R&R?


Hey hey hey!!!! First FF gue neehhh.... 80% EDITED (Perasaan agak berubah total)

Gra2 ada kesalahan fatal (Ckckckcck) hairstylist bego itu.... thanks bwt semua yg udh review gw sneng bgt masih ad yg mo ripiu... n ini special bwt kalian ber4 yg ripiu pertama.... ceritanya emang begitu,,, ada lomba2 untuk jadi yg numero uno!!!

Un. Juga mengambil banyak dari Beauty Pop! Un! Sorry Kiyoko Arai-senpai!!!

Note: Hinata udah jadian dengan Naruto, Sakura juga udah jadian dengan Sasuke.

Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto only

Warning: OOC GAZEBO BGT. GILA, PORAK PORANDA. KESALAHAN DIMANA MANA JUGA,,, N POKOK-E HANCUR LEBUR

Nah, **Erune**, uda gue perbaki neeh,,,, sekarang pake ujar, teriak dan timpal.... n curhatnya udah diapus.... jga,. emotionnya gue ga pake lagiii...

**Carerr and Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

Naruto dkk sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus....

"Eh, ga lama lagi kita bakal wisuda juga ya?!"Tanya Naruto

"*Yawn* Akhirnya bisa terbebas dari beban kuliah"Jawab Shikamaru

"Hah, yang penting B.M kita bisa lanjut and jadi bisnis besar, dan kelompok yang bisa terkenal sedunia"KOmen Sasuke

B.M itu singkatan dari Beauty Maker yang tiba tiba muncul diotak gue, wkwkw, un. Sebenernya agak ga masuk akal un, tapi dimasuk-masukin az ya un!!

"Yup, dan setelah dipikir pikir, sebaiknya kita membuat sebuah ruangan atau tempat kita bekerja nantinya, semacam salon gitu, tapi, disana ada banyak ruangan"Saran Neji

"Gue mau ruangan gue dipenuhin hasil karya gue sendiri..."Timpal Sai

"Kalo gue sih, un, pengennya ada gambar gambar ledakan ledakan, un, misalnya ledakan di Nagasaki and Hiroshima, atau waktu bom di e, un, ritz... apa namany ritz karton? a? Hotel yang dibom katanya bom bunuh diri itu loh, un!!"-Teriak Deidara yang muncul entah darimana. Kemudia menghilang lagi, oohh, ternyata Cuma buat bilangin itu toh...

"Gue sih, gambar gambar kita aja, waktu SD, SMP, ama SMA, dan yang terakhir, kuliah, trus nanti diterusin ama keluarga masing masing"Neji menambahkan

"Ide bagus juga! Gue juga bakal pasang foto foto gue dengan Hinata-chan!!"Ujar Naruto

"Ohya, gue lupa siapa siapa aja sih, member yang ada dikelompoknya Hinata tu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Disana ada Sabaku No Temari, the leader, dan ada Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya Sasuke, (Sasuke blushing blushing sendiri), ada Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu gue (Naruto marah marah!!! Heh!! Kog ga dibilang dia pacar gueeeee???!!!!), dan ada Yamanaka Ino, dan terakhir ada Tenten-"

"Pacarnya Neji"Potong Sai

"Hey!!! Ga ada yang bilang begitu!!!"Neji marah marah sambil blushing

"Hehehehe... peace Neji!!!"

"AH!! Mau gue jelasin ga? Keterangan tentang orang ntu?"Ujar Neji

"Iye iye mbah"Ujar Sasuke

"Uaapaaah??? mbAh??? Gue masih muda tauuukkk!!"-Neji (Neji-niisan kohg Nii-san OOC sih?)

"Sorry sorry"Tambah Sasuke

"Nah, Temari-san adalah seorang hairstylist nomor satu dikelasnya, sementara Sakura-san adalah seorang make upper, (Maksudnya itu tukang make up) Hinata adalah perfume specialist, Ino seorang manicurist, dan Tenten seorang aroma therapist"Jelas Neji

(Tugasnya Tenten agak agak mirip dengan Hinata tapi dia mijit, karena gue liat penampilannya Tenten mirip dengan tukang pijit Shiatsu dengan dua bundelan itu lohh!!!!-dilemparin shuriken n kunai ama Tenten- wkwk)

Ditempat yang lain... perpustakaan untuk lebih spesifiknya

"Ah, Temari, B.M itu apaan sih?"Tanya Tenten setelah mendengar anak anak cewek jejeritan neriakin

"WAAAH!!!! BEEM!!! BEEM!!!!"

"OH, B.M, itu club make over gitu, mirip dengan kita"

"Iya, Naruto-kun kan ikut disana..."Tambah Hinata

"Sasuke-kun juga!! Dia kan make up artist!!!"Ujar Sakura dengan bangganya

"Oh, siapa aja membernya?"Tanya Ino

Temari mencek dirak-rak, mencari sebuah buku

"Ada Nara Shikamaru, hairstylist, ada Uzumaki Naruto, perfume specialist, ada Sai di manicurist, Hyuuga Neji di aroma therapist (Mukanya mirip tukang piijit sih... wkwk-dimata putihin ama Neji(?)) dan Uchiha Sasuke di make up artist"

(Shikamaru! hairstylist kog rambutnya jelek amat sih??

Shikamaru: Kan elo yang buat, lagian ngapain pake ngehina gue sih? Kan elo yang masukin gue...

Re-L: Yaiyalah!! Lo kan udah gue bayar, jadi lo harus patuh ama gue, no matter what!!

Pembaca: Lha, Temari kan rambutnya dikuncir!!! Ga cuocok jadi hairstylist!!

Temari: Eh!!! Uenak aja!! Ni rambut walopun dikuncir kan potongannya rapi! Makanya bisa dikuncir kaya gini...

Pembaca: Masuk akal juga.... ?)

"Ah, ini dia!"Pekik Hinata dengan suara kecil dan imut (?)

"Apa Hinata?"Tanya Temari

"Lihat ini, ada kontes, setelah kita wisuda, di Konoha Big Hall, kontes hairstylist, pemenangnya mendapat tiket gratis ke London untuk makan malam (High class dinner gitu) dan uang sebesar 10 juta rupiah"Lalu ia meletakkan kembali majalah tersebut ketempatnya.

"Hah? Gede buangeet!!"Ujar Tenten

"Ke London? Mungkin gue bisa ketemu ama Daniel radcliff!!!"Tambah Ino

"Er, perasaan dia enggak tinggal disitu deh No..."Timpal Temari

"Jadi gimana?Tanya Sakura

"Tentu aja E.B bakal ikut!"Ujar Temari

Nah, apa lagi tuh E.B?

E.B itu adalah semacam seafood yaitu ebi, just kidding, E.B itu singkatan dari Expert Beauticians, hehe, bagus ga??? Uaaphhaaa??? Enggaaaak??? Ntar gue keluarin jurus fist-to-fist gue loh!!!

.....

Nah, gitu dong!! Anak baik!! Anak baik!!

Kemudian ada segerombolan anak yang memasuki perpustakaan, yaitu group B.M. Para cewe cewe mulai bisik bisik histeris, kecuali E.B tentunya, well, mereka semacam rival juga sih, jadi ga ngefans satu sama lain

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Sakura, menuju pasangan masing masing intinya. Sedangkan yang tersisa hanya melakukan aktifitas masing masing, baca buku, minjem buku, pokoknya hal yang lazim dilakukan diperpus, ya ga mungkinlah, mereka mau nyuci baju, kan ga ada air dan detergen gratisnya!!!!!.

Shikamaru sibuk didekat rak rak buku "Cara membuat waktu tidur anda lebih efisien dengan bermimpi"(?), ia berjarak cukup jauh dari cewe cewe, sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk bagi para cewe buat bisa denger percakapan mereka. Dan ia menemukan majalah yang tadi dibaca cewe cewe, itu adalah majalah kecantikan yang cocok buat salon salon gitu, ada model model rambut baru, berita berita baru tentang seleb hairstylist, lomba, segalamacam cengcong tak ton tongnya, pokoknya tetek bengeknya kecantikan ada disana. Ia membacanya.

"Eh? Hairstylist kontes?"

"Apa? Hairstylist kontes? Beneran? Kapan??"Jerit Sai lebay

"Liat ini deh, ini dilakasanakan beberapa hari setelah kita wisuda, dan hadiah menggiurkan banget bro, gue kepengen uang 10 juta..."Jelas Shikamaru

"Bener juga, ada tiket gratis ke London lagi! Woah!! Mimpi gue bisa jadi kenyataan nih! High class dinner!"

"Apaan sih ribut ribut?"Tanya Neji

"Liat nih"-Shikamaru menunjukkan majalah tersebut kepada Neji

"Ah! High class dinner di London?! Wah, elegan banget, jadi kita ikut nih?"

"Tentu aja, ga mungkin Naruto nolak! Naruto kan tergiur banget dengan high class dinner."Jelas Shikamaru

"Eh, gua denger tadi ada yang ngomongin gua deh, siapa tu???"Kepala Naruto melihat dari seberang rak dari tempat mereka bertiga membaca majalah,

"Ini loh!"Sai menyodokkan majalah itu ke-rak sebelah, tak sengaja mengenai mata Naruto

"Uwaaah!!! Apa apaan nih Sai!! Lu mau ngebunuh gue ya, Sai?!!!"

"Sorry, sorry, heheh"

"Ssssstt!!!!"Penjaga perpustakaan menegur mereka

Naruto pun membacanya, ia langsung menampakkan ekspresi setujunya, beberapa saat kemudian ia memanggil Sasuke, ia juga setuju dengan perlombaan tersebut.

Jadi, mereka akan wisuda seminggu lagi, dan perlombaan itu akan dilaksanakan 3 hari setelah wisudaan. Jadi selama itu mereka (B.M dan E.B) tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka sama sama berpartisipasi.

_Time-skip-hari perlombaan_

Ditempat perlombaan...

"_Terimakasih kepada Tsunade-sama yang telah-blablablablablablablablalablablabla_"Si MC nuerocos terus sampe sampe bikin banjir lokal (?)

"Wah, kapan mulainya neeh? Gue udah capek nunggu...."-Naruto

"Bentar, Cuma 5 menit lagi kog, kitanya aja yang datanganya kecepetan"-Shikamaru yang hampir bobo tapi ga jadi karena Naruto mengomplain tiap 40 detik sekali, ia menjadi merasa terganggu.

"Eh, liat deh, disbrang sono, ada E.B"-Sasuke

"Eh??? Mana? MHOANA?"-NAruto

"Liat tuh! Diseberang sana mereka lagi ngumpul ngumpul gitu, (Sebenarnya mereka berdiskusi,...), kog mereka ada disini?!"

"Mereka?"

"Iya, mereka, kan ada lima"-Neji

"Lima?!"

"Hah, loe ini kenapa sih? Kog shock gitu?"-Sai

"Ebi itu kan udang? Kog ada 'mereka'nya ama lima buah?"

"Loe tu oon ape bego Nar? Yang gue bilang itu E.B (Baca: Ibi)!!! bukan ebi!"-Sasuke

"Lah, apa bedanya? Kan yang elo bilang kedua duanya ebi?"

"Haah... yang gue bilang itu E.B!! E ama B!!! Lagian cara bacanya kan beda... yang satu EBI, udang, kalo E.B, itu IBIIIII!!! Dan mereka disini, alasannya, simple, mungkin mereka ikut juga."-Shikamaru

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu, kelihatannya Sakura-chan belakangan ini sibuk latihan, buat lomba, katanya"-Sasuke

"Ya!! Ya!! Hinata-chan juga!!! Gue mau ajak kencan dianya sibuk mulu!! Gara gara dia gue hampir jatuh dari motor keselokan!!"-Naruto

(-_-')

"Huh... kan ga ada salahnya, mereka ikut, kesempatan kita buat menang masih ada..."-Neji

"_Baiklah, hairstylist contest ke 43 di Konoha akan segera dimulai, sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan peraturannya, setiap group akan dites dan akan ada yang diemilinasi salah satu anggotanya-_"

"UAAPPPAAAAH!!!!??????"-All (Seluruh peserta)terkecuali Hinata, Neji, Sai-ga ngerti sih, kerjaannya masih senyam senyum az-, mereka hanya terlihat shock saja, sedangkan Kiri cuek saja.

"_Dan peserta yang tersisa akan dicampurkan dengan group lain dan akan diuji kemampuannya!!! Nah, everybodeh!! Good luck!! Nah, semuanya siap siap ditempat, ok?! Pertandingan pertama adalah para aroma therapist yang akan dites kemampuannya!!!!"_

"We're counting on you, Neji!!!"Teriak Naruto (Maafkan atas kesalahan fatal yang kemaren.....)

"Jangan sampai kalah!! Ntar lu harus latihan lebih banyak lagi kalau loe kalah, ok!!!!!??"Ujar Shikamaru

"Good luck"Ujar Sai dan Sasuke

Kemudian Neji berdiri ditempat yang telah disediakan, dan setelah diitung sampai 3, Neji pun mulai menggunakan teknik 'Jyuuken'nya yang terkenal untuk memijat orang. Setelah beberapa menit....

"_Pemenangnya adalah... Hyuuga Neji dari group B.M!!!!!_"si MC tereak tereak lagi (Maaf soal kesalahan sebelum diedit.....)

"Yeeeeeeeeeeyyyy!!!!"Naruto jejeritan gazebo ga tau malu kayak anak kecil dikasih cokelat 20 bungkus. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Neji sehingga membuat Neji terjatuh

"OOOOHH!!!! I LAP YU NEJI!!!!"

Neji yang udah luka kakinya gara gara jatuh n udah kehabisan napas udah ga tau lagi mao bagaimana, hanya terdiam terpaku oleh palu bernama Naruto

"Ooooii!!! Naruto!!!! Anak orang tuuuhhh!!! Lo apain!!! Kalo ada apa apa ntar lo yang tanggung jawab ya!!"Ujar Sasuke

"Tanggung jawab ngapain? Gue kan cuma meluk dia aja.."Bela Naruto kemudian melepas pelukan mautnya.

"Liat tuh!! Mukanya jadi pucat! Mataya jadi katarak-an!"Tambah Sai

"Itu emang, goblok!!!"Teriak Shikamaru

"KAsihan si Neji Nar... "Ujar Sasuke

"Iya,.,,, lo bawa ke ambulance gih,,,,"Tambah Sai

"Enak aja!!! Lo aja yang bawa dia!! Gue ga mau byauang buang duit cuma buat hal ga penting kayak gitu!!"Bantah Naruto

"EH!! LO KAN YANG MELUK DIA AMPE DIA JADI KURA KURA BUTA KAYAK GITU!! NGAPAEN LOE NYURUH NYURUH ORANG LAEN?? HAH??!!"Teriak Sasuke muncrat muncrat

"GA AH!! LO FITNAH AJA!! JELAS JELAS GUE MELUK DIA DENGAN LEMBUT DAN PENUH CINTA KOG!!"Teriak Naruto muncrat muncrat balik (Tenang bagi anti yaoi, disini kan Naruto udah punya pacar!!)

Sementara Sai dan Shikamaru melerai kedua orang itu membuat banjir lokal, Neji hanya diam tak berdaya bak orang baru dilindes truk, dimutilasi Rian, dimakan sumanto dan dikuburin idup idup.

**TBC... TBC... TBC...**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-OHOK OHOK, chapter 1 ends!!! Apa??? you've never seen anything like me in yourlife??? That's a good thing, right??? HOOHOHOHOHOH-evil laugh-I'm irresistible iya iya iya iya!!!!!

Ripiu!!!! Please! Ripiuuuuuuuu!!

YYYAAAA, kelihatannya chapter 2nya bakal lamaaaaaaaa,,,, gue update soalnya flashdisk ngadat gara gara kecuci n sekarang ga bisa dibaca....

HUAAA!!!! MAMA!!!! BAGI KALIAN YANG BAIK HATI DAN TIDAK SOMBONG DOAIN FLASHDISK GUE BISA BAEK LAGI YA, KALO GA FF IN GA BISA LANJUT.... HUAAAAA!!

(Lebay deh lo)


End file.
